


Bangsticks and Portholes

by butterflyfae



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boat Sex, Calm Before The Storm, F/M, Implied Fliss/Conrad, Implied Pirates, Julia/Alex centric, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Brad, POV Julia, Poor Brad, Shameless Smut, Smut, Third Wheels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyfae/pseuds/butterflyfae
Summary: A smutty one shot centering on Alex and Julia's night after their dive of the downed plane. Takes place before the pirates revisit the Duke.
Relationships: Conrad/Fliss DuBois, Julia/Alex Smith (Dark Pictures)
Kudos: 4





	Bangsticks and Portholes

**Author's Note:**

> This has smut that gradually becomes more explicit the more you read. Just a warning to peeps! Also, Alex and Julia are the cutest couple ever!

Julia watches as Alex closes the cabin door behind him. The lights in the living area have been shut off; Brad and Conrad’s conversation has become more and more indistinct as the _Duke of Milan’s_ complement settle in for the night. Soft rainfall, coupled with the low creaks from waves gently rocking the vessel, fill the dearth of sound.

Julia is already shedding her shorts, sitting down on the bed and lifting one leg out of the denim. She does it slowly, because she knows Alex can’t help but watch like a dumb hunk of meat—he's anything but. Her smile is coy and inviting, and she holds his stare when her legs are finally bare. Her chic top (a personal commission from an alteration shop on the Upper West Side), hugs her waist. Her underwear stresses a camel toe that’s more skin than fabric. She works on wriggling out of them.

“Julia,” Alex’s voice is layered in that primitive, wanton growl men do when their testosterone is up. It’s cute, even though it would make her eyes roll in any other situation; he’s looking at her as if she’s both untouchable royalty and a slice of succulent cheesecake. “I’m so fucking lucky.”

“We both are,” Julia undoes the clasp at her neck, then tugs her top down, turning it inside out as she peels it off. Her foot sends her swimsuit and underwear flying across the cabin in one swift motion. She lies back on the bed, one hand covering below and the other set along her forehead. 

Alex is out of his shorts and shirt when he crawls atop of her. His bulge presses against her hand through his spandex briefs. His mouth finds hers for a kiss; they suck at each other’s lips, spar with their tongues, knock at their teeth, and bump their noses. Julia moves her hand from above her strip of downy blonde hair to grab Alex’s ass. She fingers him, and he does his cute little growl again.

A swell rocks the _Duke_ and sends Alex rolling over to the other side of the bed. Julia squeals and laughs as he takes her with him. She’s on top now and makes sure he knows it. Her nails sink into his chest, just enough to make him gasp and shiver. She drags them low, lower and lower until they latch beneath the band of his underwear. With a yank to tug the spandex down, she frees his manhood. 

“That’s a _big_ bangstick,” Julia teases as she takes him in hand. “How many rounds do you think it has?”

Alex doesn’t answer; his breath is held. No matter her assurances that he’s the largest man she’s ever seen, Julia can still feel Alex’s eyes bearing into the top of her head as her tongue begins to dance over him; those eyes hold insecurity and doubt. It’s constant work, building her man up again. But as long as that work means more mind-blowing sex, Julia can be patient.

She licks, nibbles, and sucks until Alex’s shaft gleams. She cups his sack and gives it the same treatment before her tongue returns to licking his bulbous tip. He watches her through heavy-lidded eyes, and she holds his stare as her lips give his length a parting kiss. 

“Your turn; you’ve gotta inspect my portholes before you pop ‘em, big guy,” Julia smacks the wet cock against her cheek, giving him a wink, and they both break into laughter.

They switch positions in the bed, and once he’s between her thighs, Alex reminds her why he’s the best lover she’s ever had. Julia closes her eyes when she feels the firm suction against her folds, the concentrated flicking of her clit. Her legs spasm, knees knock together, trapping Alex and pushing his face further in. Eventually she comes, not once, but twice in quick succession. He puts her on her stomach, spreads her cheeks, and eats her ass. Julia closes her eyes, resting her chin on her forearms, because a queen deserves to relax and enjoy her worship.

Eventually Alex’s tongue is replaced by a finger. His arm gathers beneath her stomach and lifts her up so that she’s on her hands and knees. His cock runs underside her, teasing her and trailing slickness up to her belly. Julia wiggles her butt impatiently, then smiles when she feels a sudden fullness inside of her. 

Alex keeps a finger in her ass while his hips thrust. His grunts and hers, the wet slapping of flesh on flesh, drown out the growing storm outside. The streaks of lightning and the booming thunder are ambient yet intense scenery to Julia, a fitting backdrop to her getting fucked like there was no tomorrow.

He comes inside of her and slumps down, panting over her shoulder. His cheek rests on her temple, and Julia turns to kiss it. She’s feeling dirty, so she takes his finger in her mouth, biting at the joint playfully and being relieved when she doesn’t taste anything besides sweat.

She needs to pee, and gets up to put on her underwear. When she leaves the cabin, she sees Brad sleeping in the low bunk. His back is turned and he seems awfully still. Conrad isn’t in his bunk, but Julia hears the sounds from Fliss’s cabin and realizes immediately where her brother is.

Taking a last look at Brad, Julia enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

* * *

Brad keeps his eyes open after Julia returns to her cabin. He rolls onto his back and stares at the bottom of the top bunk. His eyes have been open for the past thirty minutes. It’s hard to sleep in the middle of a storm. It’s even harder to sleep when he can hear not only his brother, but everyone else on the boat, engaging in… copulation. Sometimes he sits up and looks to the stairs leading topside. Other times he tries to masturbate to the noises he’s hearing from the captain’s cabin, since it’s too weird to picture Alex and Julia getting it on.

When Conrad comes back, Brad is masturbating furiously. He tries to cover himself up, although he’s not sure that he’s quick enough. If Conrad sees, he doesn’t comment, and instead whistles while he climbs onto the top bunk.

Left alone with his thoughts and a raging hard on, Brad stays awake for what seems like hours until he hears a door slam open...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not a really good smut writer, but I thought I might give lemons another chance!


End file.
